


It Started as a Joke

by Faithviper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: F/M, Female Joker - Freeform, Mild Gore, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithviper/pseuds/Faithviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I find myself suddenly drawn to writing The Joker as a girl in a hetro fic. *Hides from angry fans* </p><p>While taking a walk one day to clear his head, Bruce Wayne spots a young woman who looks familiar to him for some reason, he wants to get to know her, not knowing that the woman is really The Joker, and what happens when The Joker starts to fall inlove with Bruce Wayne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> When The Joker is walking around in the day she wears stage make-up to hide her scars, what do you think of the idea?

A man yelled at his wife as there daughter cowered in a corner, her small hands covering her ears as tears streamed down her face. “You stupid bitch, can’t you EVER do anything right?!” He yelled as he tossed the slightly burnt food at his wife. “First you get pregnant and then you can’t even give me a son, why the fuck do I even put up with you?!” Angry black eyes turned to the small ten year old girl before he started to walk over to her as he pulled out a switch blade. “Stupid little girl, I’m going to make sure that no one will ever love you and you’ll always have a smile on that ugly little face of yours.” He said with an insane glint in his eyes before sticking the blade into her mouth before he started to cut open her mouth, with a smirk on his face, he put away the blade before getting to his feet and leaving with out paying any attention to the cries and screams of both pain and fear that where coming from his wife and daughter.

************

The Joker sat up in a cold sweat. “I hate dreams.” The green haired murderer mumbled before flopping back onto the lumpy bed, pale fingers reached up and ran over scars on both cheeks and lips before moving higher and running through green hair. “I gotta get out of here.” The Joker growled before rolling out of the bed and started to look around the abandoned warehouse that was her home, yes The Joker was really a woman, she hid the fact because of all the abuse her father had given her till she had finally snapped at the age of thirteen and killed him. “I think Jade should come out and play for a bit.” She said with a grin before picking up a purple dress and putting it on then she started to look around for the make-up she would need to cover her scars and the wig to hide the green hair.

**********

Bruce sat at the table, just staring down at his food with a frown on his face before he took a sip of his tea. “There’s something about him Alfred…something that I just can’t put my finger on.” He said as he closed his eyes and pushed away his food.  
“The Joker is a rather…interesting individual sir.” Alfred said with a small shake of his head before sipping at his own cup of tea.

“I’m going to take a walk to clear my thoughts.” He said before getting up and leaving the table. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” He called as he slipped on a light jacket as he left the building.

*********

The Joker sighed softly as she looked down and frowned at herself, she hated how this dress was cut, it was to curve hugging, the only reason she put up with it was because it was purple. “Maybe it’s time for me to go shopping for some new clothes.” She mumbled softly as she looked into a shop window, you could still tell that she had scars but they weren’t as defined as they normally where when she was The Joker. Closing her eyes ‘Jade’ reached up and played with some of the black hair that was her wig, suddenly she found herself falling to the ground, she scowled before looking up at the tall, dark, and hansom man that was standing over her.

Bruce walked down the street as he looked around, he was a bit high strung lately with The Joker on the loose, he hated that there was something that he didn’t know, there was just something about him that was off about him. “But what?” He said with a sigh before he looked off to the side only to come back to his senses when he suddenly bumped into someone and knocked them down, looking down his eyes widened behind his sunglasses, there before him was a beautiful young woman with short black hair, green eyes, and a tight purple dress on, the only thing that any one would think was wrong with her would be the few slightly faded scars that she had on her face. “Sorry about that miss, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He apologized, putting a bit of charm in his tone as he held out his hand for her.

Jade had almost forgot that she wasn’t dressed as The Joker till the man had called her miss. “Oh…It’s ok.” She said before slowly reaching up and taking his hand and letting herself be pulled up. “I guess I wasn’t paying attention either.” Green eyes shifted from side to side before looking into a shop window like nothing had happened, she tapped one foot as she looked back and forth from the shop to the man next to her. “Can I help you?” She asked with a delicately raised eyebrow before licking at her lips in habit.

The dark haired man jumped slightly before he cleared his throat slightly and looked away. “Well…My names Bruce, Bruce Wayne, what’s your name?” He asked as he smiled and held out his hand to her, he didn’t know why he was doing this, he just found himself drawn to the young woman. “How bout I buy you dinner to say sorry for knocking you down?” He asked as he grinned at her.

The young woman looked over to Bruce with wide eyes before shaking his hand. “I’m Jade Meroke.” She said before blinking at his question. “You want to take me out for dinner?” She asked softly as she shifted a bit uneasily before Bruce. “I don’t know.” She was having a hard time trying not to just let herself find comfort in just letting Joker take over.

“Yeah, a lovely young lady like you must like to go out and in joy some of the finer things in life.” He said with a small chuckle before kissing her hand lightly, he was slightly surprised that she didn’t blush at the action.

“Finer things, right.” She said with a small smirk on her face before looking to the window again, she couldn’t help the small smirk that crossed her face when she saw the two of them in the reflection. “I’m a woman of simple tastes.” She said with a grin before looking back to 

Bruce. “Alright, if it will clear your mind then I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” The dark haired man grinned at that before nodding his head. “So where should I pick you up at?”

“Well where are you going to be taking me?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, there was no way that she could have him picking her up at some random warehouse. “I can just meet you there or something.”

"I want that to be a surprise.” He said with a shake of his head and a smile before he looked into the shop window to see what it was that kept drawing her attention away from him. “It’s a very lovely necklace.” He said as he looked at the rather ordinary silver chain that had a purple charm on it. “I could get it for you if you like.” He said suddenly wanting this woman to approve of him for some reason, buying things for woman was the only way he knew how to get there attention.

“It’s like I said Brucy, I’m a woman of simple tastes, I’ll meet you here at seven.” She said with a smile before nodding her head and leaving, she was going to need to get some thing new to wear after all.

~~~That Night~~~~

Dark brown eyes belonging to one Bruce Wayne looked up and down the street as he waited for his date. “Where could she be?” He sighed as he looked at his watch to see that it was almost seven twenty.

“Sorry I’m late!” Jade called as she walked up to the taller man with a grin on her face. “I was a little side tracked by work.” There was a small giggle in her voice, one that sounded oddly familiar to him, before walking over to Bruce. “So where are we going to go then Brucy?” She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

“Where going to go to one of the restaurants that I own.” He said with a pleasant smile on his face as he offered his arm to her before he walked them over to his car, he opened the door on her side before getting in on his own. “I’m sure you’ll like it, it’s very nice, one of the best that I own.” He said before he started to drive them to the restaurant, it wasn’t far and when they got there he opened the door for her before walking them to the booth that he had reserved for them.

“Nice place you got here Brucy.” She said as she looked all around her, there where people all around her dressed in fancy cloths and here she was in just some second hand purple dress that she had stolen earlier today. “Kind of out of place aren’t I?” She asked as one slimeyebrow rose up as she saw some of the looks she was getting.

Bruce frowned when he was the looks some of the people where giving Jade before he waved over a waiter. “I want you to kick out the people who are so rudely staring at my diner guest.” He told him before waving him off. “Sorry about that, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me.” He really did mean this to, he wanted to get to know her better then maybe he would be able to know and understand her better.

Jade felt her eyes widen slightly at that before he looked down at the menu. “So what do you recommend from this place?” She asked as she grinned up at Bruce and bushed back some of the black hair that fell into her green eyes.

“I would go with the fish or pasta.” He said as he looked up at her again with a sweet smile before waving over another waiter. “Yes could we get some wine?” He asked with one of his winning smiles before looking over to Jade. “You drink right?” He asked before she nodded absently, still looking at the menu.

The young woman sighed softly before looking back up at her ‘date’. "Can you just order for me, there’s way to muck stuff here for me to choose from.” She said with a small sigh before closing and putting down the menu, her green eyes shifting around before she let her hand rest lightly on the knife that was there, she let her eyes linger on it for a bit before taking her hand away from it and looking back to Bruce.

“Sure I can.” He said with a smile before turning back to the waiter, who yet to leave to get the wine, before telling him there orders and then turning his attention back to his dinner mate, not having seen how she had been looking at the knife. “So are you having a good time?” The dark haired man asked as he folded his hands on the table before him.

Looking back at the man across from her, Jade smiled and nodded her head a bit. “It’s a lot nicer then the places I’m use to.” She said as she crossed her legs and licked her lips lightly.

Bruce had to stop himself from frowning at that. “Where are you from Jade, where do you live?” He asked as he leaned forward a bit.

“Me? I live in town in the narrows.” She said before looking off to the side again, she was sure that would get him to think that this was all a bad idea, a guy like him shouldn’t be seen with a girl like her after all.

Bruce nodded slightly before he started to lightly tap at his chin. “I’ll be right back.” He said before getting up and walking to the restroom, once there he got his cell phone out and calling Alfred. “Alfred, it’s Bruce, I’m going to need you to set up a spare room, I’m going to be bringing a young lady home with me…no it’s nothing like that Alfred, I do like her but there’s something about her that jut draws me to her and I want to help her, she lives in the narrows and it’s to dangerous there…thank you, I have to get going now, she will be wondering where I am.” With that and a good bye, Bruce hung up his cell before walking back to the table and sitting don with a smile. "Sorry about that.” He said as he reached out and patted her hand lightly just as the waiter came back with their food and wine.

Jade nodded her head slightly before looking to see that she had gotten the fish with a side of pasta, with a small giggle she picked up her fork and started to eat slowly, she didn’t kneed him knowing that this was the first time in a few days that she had eaten. “So Bruce, what do you do for a living? You don’t really look like the type who would just own restaurants, what else do you do?” She asked him as she took a few sips of her wine.

“Me? Nothing special, I’m the owner of Wayne Enterprise.” He said before eating some of his fish. “What do you do Jade?” He asked as he drank some of his wine before giving Jade all of his attention.

“Nothing special.” She said as she made sure to avoid looking into the man's eyes before looking at the red wine in front of her. “Just a bit of this and that, just what ever I need to do to get what I need to get by.” She said with a small smirk, there was no way he would think that she meant she worked for mobsters and robbed banks for a living, her mind suddenly changed to a subject that she was quite interested in. “So Brucey, what do you think of Batman?” She asked as she let one of her long pale fingers run around the rim of her wine glass.

Dark eyes focused on the slim fingers that ran around the glass and filled the air with a soft ringing. “I don’t really see the point of the Batman, I mean the police and Harvey Dent can handle all the villains of Gotham.” He said with a small smirk and a nod of his head. “The only thing Gotham needs Batman for right now is to get rid of this Joker guy.” He said with a frown and a shake of his head.

The young woman looked up with slightly wide eyes before she looked off to the side. “The Joker is just someone who wants a bit of attention from the only one…he has ever found to be even a bit like him, a lost soul looking for their place in the world, sure he kills and blows things up, but how else is he going to get Batman’s attention, robbing mob banks wasn’t working so he had to go to more extreme masseurs.” She said before sighing softly and eating some of her food, if only to shut her own mouth and keep her from saying any more.


	2. Looking for a beta.

I would love if I could have someone to look over my chapters before I post them, anyone want to help?


End file.
